The present invention relates to a steering wheel lock equipped with an alarming device which can be actuated to produce alarm sound on the lock being sabotaged or cut off. The steering wheel lock has an alarm means in connection to an actuation switch having a retractable button. An indirect transmission means has a spring biased drive pin the bottom of which can fall on a smooth front section or in a recess of the dentiform section of the lock stick so that the top end of the drive pin can be engageable with the retractable button of the actuation switch or can separate therefrom respectively. So, the first alarm means can be put in a reset mode and in an operation mode accordingly. As a burglar sabotages the steering wheel lock, the first alarm on the alert can be actuated as a result of shaking or vibration and produces alarm sound to the maximum level of 120 dB.
Conventional steering wheel locks have only been used to protect vehicles from being stolen easily by burglars and are not equipped with any alarm means. So, a burglar can take his time in sabotaging a steering wheel lock without being put under any pressure. Those mechanical locks can be cut off at one end and be removed with ease, and vehicles are driven away without any alarm issued.